


The Separation of Bruce and the Hulk

by WixyPagan



Series: The Life of Bruce and Betty Banner [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betty and Bruce get to be romantically involved!, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce becomes a consultant for the Avengers, Bruce gets to be happy, Gen, Hulk goes to space, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki is an awesome magic user, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is an Avenger, The Avengers Are Good Bros, nonbinary Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Loki uses his magic to physically separate the Hulk from Bruce. Good and happy times for Bruce ensue.





	1. The Beginning of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a fun fic to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Bruce is Non-binary in this fic and uses they/them pronouns. Besides their title of Dr., they also use the titles Mx. and Mir.
> 
> Mx.; queer, from mix or X as opposed to M or F.
> 
> Mir; queer, a mix of Sir and Madam.
> 
> [Source for the definitions of Mx. and Mir](http://genderqueeries.tumblr.com/titles)

Bruce sighs, feeling dejected. For the past few weeks, they have been losing the awareness they have of themself while they are the Hulk. They are also in a great deal of pain when they transform into the Hulk and when they transform back into themself. Bruce doesn’t know what to do to fix this. They are on indefinite leave from the Avengers team until the situation gets figured out. The lack of awareness while they are the Hulk has resulted in more damage than there usually is during battles, including to civilians, which is very upsetting to Bruce.

Loki teleports into Bruce's floor of Avengers Mansion and notices that Bruce is looking dejected. He walks further into the room and sits on the couch next to Bruce. Loki just returned from a week-long visit to Asgard. He had heard from Heimdall that Bruce was not okay and so he came back to Midgard today. “What’s wrong, Bruce?” Loki asks, concerned for his friend.

“I’m off the Avengers roster indefinitely until I figure out how to fix my lack of awareness when I have to become the Hulk, which has been happening for the past couple of weeks. SHIELD told me two days ago that I’m forbidden from leaving the Mansion at all because of this. Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Thor, Rhodey, Tony, Sam, Natasha, and Clint tried to reason with SHIELD, but they wouldn't listen. It’s caused more battle-related damage than usual. I’ve also been dealing with a lot of pain from the transformations,” They explain to Loki.

“It is wrong that you are being locked up like this because of something that you can't control. I can help you, Bruce,” Loki replies.

Bruce looks up, their brown eyes wide with shock. “Really? You can fix this?” They ask quietly. They were having trouble processing the information Loki gave them. Bruce had tried for years since their accident to cure themself of this since they are a nonviolent person, so hearing that they can be fixed is overwhelming.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes, Bruce, I can fix you,” Loki says. He doesn’t say anything else after that in order to let Bruce process the clearly overwhelming information he gave to his friend.

Bruce can feel the Hulk pushing against them. The Hulk wants to come out and be free, but feels irritated by puny Bruce’s human response. Bruce closes their eyes and takes some deep breathes to calm themself and the Hulk, who growls at them. After several moments, they open their eyes and nod. “Yes, Loki, please fix me. I don’t know where the Hulk will go after whatever it is you will do, but can we please do this now?” Bruce tells Loki.

Loki nods back. “Alright, my friend. Yes, of course we can do this now,” He responds, standing up from his seated position on the couch.

Bruce stands up, too. “What do I need to do?” They ask, looking up at Loki.

“Lay down on the floor behind the couch please,” Loki gently instructs Bruce with a gesture to the large expanse of empty space behind the couch they had been sitting on. Bruce goes over and lays down on the floor. Loki then walks over and kneels beside them. “Now, I’m going to use sleep magic to put you out for this because I don’t want you to be in pain if pain does occur. Is this alright for me to do?” Loki tells them.  
“Yes, you can do this,” Bruce consents.

“Okay,” Loki replies before brushing his fingers gently over Bruce’s forehead, the soft blue light of his sleep magic washes over his friend’s face. Once Bruce is fully asleep, Loki holds his hands over Bruce’s body and uses powerful magic to open a large magical opening over Bruce’s prone form. Loki can see the Hulk through the magical opening. “You can come out now, Hulk,” Loki says. Hulk does so, leaving Bruce’s body permanently. Hulk stands in Bruce's living room in Avengers Mansion and stretches. “Thank you, Loki. Send me to space please,” Hulk tells Loki.

“You’re very welcome, Hulk. Okay, I can do that. I’d like to wake Bruce up first,” The god replies.

“Okay. Wake puny Banner up,” Hulk says, nodding.

Loki closes the magical opening and then brushes his fingers over Bruce’s forehead again, the sunlight yellow of his awakening magic washes over Bruce’s face.

Bruce blinks their eyes open and then smiles when they see the Hulk in their living room. _I’m finally free and cured!_ They happily think. They sit up and turn to Loki. “Thank you so much,” Bruce says, relief filling their voice.

“You’re very welcome, too, Bruce. Hulk wants to go to space, so I will send him there,” Loki answers.

“Okay,” They say. They watch Loki take the Hulk’s hand and then blinks a few times once Loki has teleported away with the Hulk. They sit and just take in the fact that they can have a normal life again.

Loki returns. “I found a planet that Hulk can live on. He is very happy. You look happy, too, and stress-free,” He says, smiling warmly.

Bruce nods. “That’s good. I’m glad he’s happy and that we can’t be hunted anymore. Yes, I am very happy and stress-free. Thank you so much,” They answer.

“Dr. Banner, you’re presence is requested in the common room,” JARVIS says.

“Oh. Okay. Thank you, JARVIS,” Bruce replies. “Let’s go see what I’m needed for, Loki.”

“Okay. I’ll teleport us,” Loki replies.

Bruce nods and places their hand on their friend’s shoulder. They blink when they suddenly leave their floor and end up on the common area floor. They still have to get used to teleporting with Loki. He blinks a few times.

“Hey, Bruce,” Steve and the rest of the Avengers team greet their friend. “We have a surprise guest for you,” Steve says.

“Hi, everyone! Really? Who is it?” They ask.

The team move to one side of the room to reveal Betty Ross.

Bruce smiles happily and blinks in surprise at the same time. “Betty?! Oh, wow! Hi!” They greet as they walk towards her. “Oh, Loki got the Hulk out of me and the Hulk asked to go to space, so civilians are okay now and I’m okay now, too!” Bruce happily says to his friends and the woman he still loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mx. is a gender neutral title.

Everyone cheers and Betty hugs Bruce happily. “That’s fantastic, Brucie!” She tells them with a happy smile.

“Awesome! JARVIS, call SHIELD. Let’s tell them the good news,” Tony says.

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS replies before setting up a video call with SHIELD. The team group hugs Bruce and Betty and then they all thank Loki.

Thor hugs his brother. “I’m very proud of you, Loki! You did what I know I couldn’t do for our dear friend with your magic! I am sorry I ever doubted and looked down upon your skills,” Thor says.

Loki feels happy and surprised. “Thank you, Thor. I am very glad to hear you say that,” he replies. Loki hugs Thor back.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill’s faces pop up on the screen. “Yes?” Nick asks.

“Loki got the Hulk out of Bruce and the Hulk is in space on a planet, so I’m pretty certain that Bruce can come and go as he pleases now!” Wanda says.

Maria and Nick blink, taking in the information. “We need proof,” Maria replies.

“JARVIS, send them the video footage please,” Bruce says. The group hug had ended by this point, though Betty stays by Bruce’s side. 

“Yes, Mx. Banner,” JARVIS replies before sending the video footage to Maria Hill and Nick Fury.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Maria watch the footage once they receive it. “Alright. Banner, you’re free to do as you please. You can be put back on the Avengers team roster, but you’d be labeled a consultant only due to you no longer having the Hulk. Is this acceptable to you?” Nick asked Bruce.

Bruce smiles joyfully and nods. “Yes, this is acceptable to me. Thank you,” They reply. The call is then ended by Maria Hill.

Tony grins. “I think it’s time for a party!” He exclaims.

Bruce laughs with joy. “Okay! A party sounds great, Tony,” They answer.

“I’ll start planning it now. Congratulations, Bruce!” Pepper says with a big smile, holding her arms out so they can hug her if they want to. She had come up during the conversation with Nick Fury and Maria Hill and had heard the good news of their freedom from Steve.

Bruce hugs Pepper back warmly. “Thank you, Pepper!” They reply. Bruce and Pepper are close friends, they love going to yoga, talking about various subjects, and shopping together. Once Peper and Bruce let go of each other, Pepper greets Betty warmly and then begins the preparations for the party.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is an incoming video call from general Thaddeus Ross,” JARVIS tells everyone.  
The group stops what they are doing when they all see Bruce stiffen up and protectively encircle them. “Send it through, J,” Tony says, his face stern. The video call goes through and General Ross’s face appears.

“Where’s the monster?” General Ross angrily asks. He sees his daughter behind Natasha and gets even angrier. “WHY IS MY DAUGHTER THERE!? SHE IS IN DANGER! GIVE ME THE MONSTER!!” He yells.

Betty moves to glare at the man who sired her. “You can’t hunt my Bruce anymore! The Hulk is no longer attached to them! The Hulk is on his own planet! So leave my Bruce alone!” She shouts to the General.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny kisses are when you and your partner rub your noses together.

General Ross splutters. “NO! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! I’LL USE NUKES TO KILL THE MONSTER!!!” His angry shouting was stopped by JARVIS ending the video call.

Rhodey calls his superior and puts him on speaker phone. Bruce explains that General Ross had been hunting him for years since his gamma radiation accident and has attempted to kill him and the Hulk twice and today threatened to kill him using nukes. Rhodey’s superior thanks Bruce for telling him this information and that General Ross will be dealt with immediately. 

Once that is done, Bruce gets lots of hugs from their friends and their beloved. They help Pepper plan their celebration party for tonight.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Betty. That was amazing and really brave," They tell her.

Betty smiles and kisses Bruce's cheek. "I'll always stand up for you, Brucie. I love you very much," She replies.

A big, happy smile blooms on their face. "And I'll always stand up for you, Betty. I love you very much, too." Bruce and Betty bunny kiss.

"Aww! How cute!" The Avengers coo.

While the party is being set up, Bruce and Betty go to their floor and spend quality time together. They talk about their previous relationship and decide to date again once it’s established that mutual love is still prevalent in both of them.  
JARVIS informs the couple that the party will begin very soon on the common floor. Bruce and Betty take the elevator upstairs to the common floor and spend the night with their friends celebrating Bruce’s freedom and happiness.


End file.
